Less than Perfect
by ilyfangandmax
Summary: Max and Fang have been bestfriends since diapers. ONLY FRIENDS. But lately, their feelings towards eachotehr have changed dramatically. Will their love find a way? MAJOR FAXNESS. READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, Peeps. This is my "Story" I'm into Maximum Ride. So, I'm a little rusty. I might not be so good. But Just Review; Okay ? Thaankss Loovees. (:**

**Before I start writing; this story is gonna be about Max and Fang. [Obv.] and How there friendship turns into love. [It sounds SO corny. But just read it.]**

**MAX'S POV: **

Hey, I'm Maximum Ride. [A.k.a Max.] for some of you who don't know me. I'm the Kick-Butt 17 year old that lives with her Mother [Velencia Martinez], Nicholas Martinez [Fang], Nudge, Angel, Iggy & Gazzy.

So, yeah. Anyways. My mirror hates me. I think somehow god thought "Hey, I'm just gonna make this here chick UGLY AS CRAP." Gee, thanks God.

Anyways, as of right now; as I'm looking in my mirror [the one that hates me oh, so much.] I can hear Fang in his room, with the one and only. Yes; you guessed it, Lissa Mckenna. She's the "Prettiest" girl at Sheawood High School. & Yes. She's dating my best friend [Fang.]

So, with my beastly-ness; I pound on the wall & say "AYE, YO. THE LOVELY MARRIED COUPLE. SHUT THE FRIG UP!" Then, an epic silence breaks through. Yeah Buddy, I got 'em.

So, the silence lasted for 5 minutes, and then I hear a door open, close, open and the last open was to my room. It was Fang. Oh, Joy. I'm just sitting there, staring into space, because you all know how fun that is, and I see Fang. Wow. 3 years ago, when Fang and myself were only 14 years old, he was NOTHING like he is now [appearance wise.] At 14, he had Dark hair, down to the middle of his forehead, Onyx eyes, Tiny Biceps, and a start of a 4 pack. Now, his hair was down to his eyebrows, with a slight flip to it, amazing biceps, and an 8 pack. His chest was also amazing. I mean, not that I've been looking or anything. -.-

Back to reality, so Fang is standing there. And I'm like "What, Fang?, Ever heard of the word 'Knock'?" Oh how I love my sarcasm. "No, maybe you'd like to tell me sometime. Max, what the frig is your problem?", "Shut up. Fang, I don't have a problem; why do you ask?" I say sarcastically.

"Oh, gee Max. I dunno. While me and Lissa are in my room we hear a random 'bang' on the wall? I wonder who did that?" I love when he try's to pull off a sarcastic act, he know's I'm the master. Haha, petty petty boy. "Well, I wouldn't have had to bang on the wall if you and Princess Lissa were just a wee bit quieter!" oh the irony. "Whatever, just please don't do it again?". "Hmmkay. Whatever." "Max, I'm serious." "So am I, Fang. Now, please leave my room. Good-bye." "Bye, Max." I could see a small grin escaping his beautifully, engineered mouth. Boy, I thought I'd never see the day I'd be swooning over my best friend.

**Okay; sorry it's a little short. It's the first chapter. I'll try and update tomorrow. If I get 5 reviews I'll do 2 chapter. So REVIEW. **

**Thank's guys, I appreciate it. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay, so. Chapter 2. Please, people. Review my other chapter. Pretty Please.**

The next day was, unfortunately, Monday. Back to school, fool. So I got up, took a shower, blow-dried my hair, put on some eyeliner and mascara, & put on a v-neck tee & skinny jeans. Oh & lets not forget my classic high top converse. Cause I'm all about that fashion crap.

So, after that was to breakfast. & Mind you, Fang was an AMAZING cook. Like legit. And he, like the best friend he is [yeah, right] made me chocolate chip waffles. You see, I'm not the kind of girl who's worried about her weight & appearance. Because of my high metabolism staying in shape is pretty easy too. Anyways, so I sat down and ate my waffles. On my second one, Fang sat right next to me, so I looked over, and he was grinning. So, being the fly chick I am, my reply to that was;

"Fang, what are you looking at?" then he said "Oh, nothing. It's just you got chocolate on your lip, here let me get it." Fang took his finger and wiped it away. Fang touched my lip. I never thought I would ever freak out over something so little that Fang, my best friend did. What I did was, I had an inner fist-bump. You're probably thinking "Wtf?" But yeah.

So, like every other week day, Fang drove me to school. Since Mom didn't have enough room in her Minnie-Van. Not that I didn't LIKE Fang driving me to school. -.- Anyways on the way to school Fang asked;

"Max, are you okay?", "Yes, Fang. I'm fine." I lied. "Are you sure, it seems like something's bothering you." he gestured. "Fang, please. Nothings wrong. I swear." in my head I'm thinking "liar, liar. Pant's on fire." But, whatever. Anyways, then he took my hand and said, "Good, because I can't stand when you're mad and upset with me." he smiled. Gosh, did I love his smile. It was so perfect.

_He _was perfect.

We got to school. We were a little early, but it gave us time to do some stuff before we went to class. Me and Fang had the same schedule, so we pretty much saw each other all the time. I didn't mind though. Me and Fang's heart beated as one, we thought alike, knew that there was something wrong with one another. That's why he's my best friend. He's the only one that really _understands _me.

Anyways, right after school I saw Fang and Lissa at the side of the school. She was talking to him & he looked like he wasn't interested. That must've meant she was "cheating" on him. Which happens just about every week. Sadly. So as I'm getting closer Fang catches up to me and says "Hey, Max." oh, that's a first him leaving Lissa. "Hey, Fang. What's up with you & Lissa? Did she cheat on you for the ump-teenth time?" "How did you know?" this kid must think I don't pay attention. "Oh, I dunno. Yesterday I saw her making out with Bryce Smith behind the gym. & Besides, she's ALWAYS cheating on you Fang." I felt bad not telling him about that. Oopsies. "Gee, thanks for telling me Max. I really appreciate it." he said sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I meant to tell you, I just; didn't wanna get caught up into it." I lied. "It's okay max, we're done anyways. I never really like her. I was always, kinda into you." Oh, my god. "What?" "Yeah, I know. It's weird but Max, I've known you forever. You understand me. You know when I'm upset. I can trust you. & You can always trust me, no matter what. You know that, right?" I was to shocked to say another word. So I ran home. Leaving him there. That night, me & Fang had the house to ourselves because the family went to grandma's for the night but us. That night I would go and tell him how I really felt.

_I had to._

**Okay, so there's number 2. REVIEW. Thanks guys. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, People please start reviewing, It's pretty good so far. I bet you'd like it. PLEASE. So here it is.**

It's 1 a.m. I'm anxious, scared, & worried. Worried that Fang, my best friend, the love of my life, will not accept how much he means to me. Earlier today, I ran away in shock when he told me he LIKED me. But, I don't like Him;

_I love him._

I'm planning on going in, waking him up & just saying it. But wait, I just realized all I'm wearing is a tank-top & my underwear? So, I guess I'll just put on some pajama pants. [Not that I wouldn't mind Fang looking at my body.]

So, I left my room, went across the hall to Fangs room. I didn't knock, I just quietly walked it. I slowly tip-toed over to Fang. My, he sleeps so peacefully. No snoring, just a peaceful sleep. I always used to love watching Fang sleep. He never made a noise, he always slept with a smile. I always used to wonder what he was dreaming about.

I wish it was _me._

I tapped him and whispered, "Fang, Fang, Wake up." He awoke, & said "Max? What's going on? It's 1:15 in the morning? Is something wrong?" My Fang, mind you he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had such an amazing torso. He had an amazing "No, nothing's wrong, I just want to talk. I know it's late but-" he stopped me with his finger. "Max, you can tell me anything, at anytime and any place, now what's wrong?" Oh how I _loved _him. "Oh, I just wanted to talk to you about something." I said. "Oh, okay. Well shoot." I thought for a few seconds, I was so afraid of rejection. "Fang. I'm going to be _completely_ honest with you. You are my best friend, you have always been there for me. You always seemed to, _understand_ me better than anyone else. Well, I know it's kind of a weird time to say it but…. _I love you._

**FANG'S POV [First Time ! (:]**

Wow. I never knew she felt this way. I always thought she "liked" me. She is the one for me. And now I know it can happen, because we both feel the same way about each other. I am so happy. And here's me, at this very moment, after my best friend, the love of my life just told me she _loved_ me. Staring like an idiot.

"Fang, Fang!" Max snaps twice in my face, I shake out of it. "Wait, What? Oh. Max, I love you too. So much. I really do." She smiles, brings her hand to me cheek, rubs it with her palms, comes closer and kisses me. The best kiss, _ever._ I brought her into my lap. I _devoured_ her. She was _delicious._ I lied her down on the bed and kissed her. We fell asleep together that night. It was kind of like when we were kids, we would talk for hours on Max's bed and just fall asleep. That's when love wasn't so _difficult._ But no worries now, everything I do will be for Max.

_Only _Max.

**Okay, so, Chapter 3. It's iight. So please please please READ & REVIEW, PEOPLE ! Thankss. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmk. Chapter 4. Chapter 3 was iight. Kind of, different; as you might say. Hahah. Okay here we go (:**

**FANG'S POV:**

I woke up to the most amazing thing ANYONE could ever wake up to. _Maximum Ride._ She was so beautiful when she slept. So peaceful. As I watch her lay there, with a big smile on her face; I wonder what she's thinking about. Probably me. Haha. Yes, I'm Conceited. Anyways, I kiss her on her cheek & she awakens by yawning and bringing her arms over her head, mind you she is _still_ smiling. And say's "Good morning, Fang"

She smiles. "Good morning, Love." I say. _I love her._ "Well, I think we better get up and take showers before the guys get back." She say's getting out of bed, I pull her back saying "Maaaaaaxxxxx pleaaaaseeee dooooooon't goooooooo." I beg. "Fang! I have to! Now please, Let me go!" she yells. I think she's so beautiful when she yells. So, I let her go.

**MAX'S POV:**

Oh, how I loooooooooove _Fang._ I hated getting out of bed. Literally hated it. But, we can't tell the family that we are together. What would they think? What would they say? I'm scared of disbelief. But, no matter what; I'll always love him. I get in the shower, get out, blow dry my hair and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing to impress, I have already got everything. _Everything._

**FANG'S POV:**

Okay. It's official. I'm a pervert. When Max got into the shower, so _badly_ I wanted to join her. But, Nah. That's called moving to fast. Wait, it would be moving to fast if we _liked_ each other. But, we _love_ each other. So maybe, it wouldn't be wrong. Anyways, after Max was done I got in the shower, got out and put on a black v-neck tee with some jeans. _Wow,_ even in jeans and a _tee-shirt_ Max was beyond beautiful. So, I walked down stairs [even though I was 3 steps _away _from downstairs.] and gave my beautiful girlfriend a hug. Told her she meant the world to me, and ate me some cereal. Cause I'm cool like that, Yeah Buddy.

**MAX'S POV:**

Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. - That right there, is what makes my heart beat and keeps me going. That one single word, repeated over, & over, & over again. Tough love? Nope. _Great _love. After me and Fang ate cereal, we greeted our family at the front door 30 minutes later. At exactly 8:30. It's like they _knew _we were up to something. Weird. So when Mom, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, & Angel. [Someone I forgot to mention in the beginning, Total. Our Dog.] They didn't look great. So, me the amazing, caring, totally awesome person I am asked "Mom, what's going on?" she says "Honey, I have got to tell you something" And a single tear rolls down her face.

**Kay, sorry it's short & theres a cliff-hanger. Deal with it. (:**

**READ AND REVIEW ! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty. Chapter 5. It's gonna be short, but good. So. Have fun. (:**

**MAX'S POV:**

"Mom, what's going on. Tell. Me. _NOW._" I pleaded. "Honey" she sobbed. "You're grandmother, had a heart attack. This morning. She passed away, at around 7 this morning. I didn't want to call, because I didn't want to frighten you. I'm _so _sorry, sweetheart." Wow. My Grandmother. The one, that loved me the _most_ out of us kids. Was dead. Oh, my _freaking_ god. "It's okay. Mom. I understand. I'm going to miss Grammy. She loved me. And I will always love her. So, with that; I'm not going to cry."

**FANG'S POV:**

Wow. As I stand there, watching my best friend, the love of my life be as strong as she can be; not to cry about her grandmother dieing? She is _definitely_ the strongest person I have _ever _met. Wow. As hours passed, it had to be about, oh I don't know; 11:00 at night. I heard noises in Max's room. So I went to go check it out. I walked in, quietly and she was laying in bed, crying. I went and lied on the bed with her and said "Max, please. Calm down." I felt so bad. I knew what she was crying about. Grandma Martinez. "I-it's j-just I-I -l-loved h-her. A-a lot." she cried. Oh, how I _hated_ when Max cried. It killed me. "Well, I say. At least you know, she loved you. Maximum."

**MAX'S POV:**

Now, yes. I was indeed upset. Like really. Badly. But in my head, after that sentence; Fang made me feel a smidge better about my grandmother dieing. I _never _let anyone call me _Maximum. Never._ I loved everything about him. So, here's a bright side to this tragedy: getting every bit of attention from _Fang._ I mean, No; I wasn't being upset _on _purpose. But, it was a bright side. I miss Grandma. Anyways, I say [btw I had stopped stammering, thank god.] "I know, fang 'sniff'. But, I just wish I could have said bye. Yah Know?" it's true. "Yeah," he says putting his arm around my shoulder. "I know."

**FANG'S POV:**

She seemed so sad. So, helpless. So _gone._ I missed her when she wasn't herself. I always couldn't _wait_ until she was herself again. Really, I couldn't. Pathetic, right? Nah, not really. It's love, people. Look it up. Anyways, she put he head on my shoulder and I smoothed her hair gently and told her I loved her. Kissed her on the cheek. & We went to sleep that night. I wonder if my plan would work tomorrow.

**Gotta love cliff hangers. Haha. Enjoy & Review.**


End file.
